Kindaichi's return
by Rangerfan58
Summary: Kindaichi was killed months ago right? what if everything was not as it seemed. go to profile to understand rating system within the system if the spacing is off sorry but ffn is doing that not me
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own and since I didn't exactly get to see the entire series the characters might seem OOC_

well it had been several months since the death of Kindaichi and Miyuki, Kenmochi and Akechi had essentially formed a team whenever possible to help solve murder cases. But the one case that was the most important to them was also the hardest one to solve. Currently they were all at a coffee shop having nothing better to do that day so they were simply remembering Kindaichi and thinking about what he would have done in the recent cases they were involved in, plus past cases as well

(suddenly gives off a small laugh) "that was an interesting time"  
>"what was Miyuki?"<br>"remember when he was thought to be a murderer?"  
>"don't remind us he had to work hard to avoid us at all times and eventually proved his innocence"<br>"true enough, who knew that eventually he'd be the one murdered"  
>(sighs) "right about now I would take his annoying phrase of 'in the name of my grandfather I will solve this case' if only to hear him alive"<p>

they all get quiet and then Akechi starts to chuckle at a thought"

what is it Akechi-san?"  
>"remember the wax museum murder case Miyuki?"<br>"yeah, Kindaichi-kun was panicked when he saw your wax beheaded, they broke the door down when you didn't answer"

"in my defense I was drugged, but that wasn't what I thought was funny. You see at one point before I pointed out a flaw he actually accused me of being redrum"

"you're kidding"  
>"no I'm not but I applauded him for his suspicions and the fact that he thought about the fireplace"<p>

well as was bound to happen they all eventually thought about the day Kindaichi was murdered in front of plenty of witnesses too

_seven months earlier_

"why did these two have to come Miyuki?"  
>"because I thought the three of you would enjoy the mystery movie and I wanted to go out so I told them I was paying for their tickets, which I am"<p>

"fine fine, but to me it's like you wanted chaperones"

and so they went to the theater when suddenly Kindaichi noticed the glint of a scope just in time to save Akechi from being killed. Kindaichi pushed Akechi out of the path of the bullet only to take it himself in his left lung. The three of them knelt in front of Kindaichi and Akechi revealed to him before he died that he knew he _knew_ someone was trying to assassinate him

"blast it Kindaichi I knew someone was after me, I was prepared with a vest and blood bag"

"still...glad...you're...safe...police...need...you"

the ambulance arrived five minutes later but by then it was already too late Kindaichi was dead and the assassin had disappeared in the confusion. But little did the assassin know, three people would now constantly be on his tail waiting for the right opportunity to arrest him

_present_

"so what was it I hear about another murder case at your school while I was in Osaka?"  
>(scoffs) "that case, the one that happened three weeks ago? I solved it within two hours of when school would normally end, it was pitifully easy. Kindaichi-kun would probably have solved it sooner than I did"<p>

"so who did it?"  
>"a fellow classmate of mine, wanted payback for her boyfriends death...she blamed his family for him committing suicide"<p>

"how did you figure it out?"  
>"easy I knew the two of them were pretty close, had heard about the suicide and when I knew the victims name I put it all together, probably the only reason it took me as long as it did was that the police were stubborn about giving me the victim's name seeing as how he was new to our school"<p>

"how new?"  
>"parents decided to finally send him to public school instead of a private school he'd only been there for two weeks"<p>

"relation to boyfriend?"  
>"older brother by a year, family was testing if he could go to public school despite his medical condition"<p>

"hey how did you find that out? I didn't know until late that evening"

"simple when I stated who it was she mentioned the victim's condition"

"then that makes sense"

"by the way one of the officers stated that you said a phrase that he was unfamiliar with"  
>"what?"<br>"in the name of Kindaichi's grandfather I will solve this case"  
>"oh I didn't even realize I said that"<p>

"hey Akechi-sempai some of the Osaka officers said I said that same phrase while working with them"

they all look at each other and Miyuki is the first one to speak

"Akechi-san you don't think..."  
>"actually I do, I might also be saying it unconsciously"<p>

"well like I stated earlier the case was pitifully easy"

suddenly though they heard a scream so they ran outside and discovered a body in the middle of the street

"nobody move"  
>"someone call for an ambulance and the police"<p>

and so the police arrive and start taking statements and then Miyuki states something that to most people is obvious but at the same time isn't

"the culprit is still here"

she looks two her two accomplices and they nod their agreement and at the same time

"in the name of Kindaichi's grandfather we will solve this case"

and so they start to think hard. Two days later they gathered the main suspects together after two more had actually died and laid out their case and proved the murderer and also revealed the alibi tricks too


	2. Chapter 2

"you three solved another case, you're good but what's with all this 'in the name of Kindaichi's grandfather' business that's been going on lately?"

"group secret you wouldn't understand"  
>"she's right it's a private thing that connects the three of us"<p>

well what no one knew was that Kindaichi was actually still alive but he was amnesic and with a criminal organization that had been running loose lately

"Jin how's the security for the museum?"  
>"tighter than originally expected boss, we might have some trouble"<br>"murder needed?"  
>"maybe but you know for some reason I don't like murder"<br>"I know I know but it might be our only option"  
>"true enough boss, say how about more than just me goes next scouting mission and once we have full information for the night we've planned we'll make a decision then"<br>"you know that's actually a good idea let's do it"

and so they actually succeed in stealing the paintings without killing anyone and since the Kindaichi three as they were now known as was around even though there wasn't a murder they still decided to help solve the case

"why are you helping even though there's no murder?"  
>"we need a break from constant death, even if the cases are easy we see death so much we all are starting to think we're somehow haunted or cursed"<p>

"trust us we have been through too much and need what is essentially an easy case"

"oh no I think they're going to..."  
>"in the name of Kindaichi's grandfather we will solve this case"<p>

unfortunately they are thoroughly stumped and even the security video didn't give major clues since they knew the group that was behind it were expert thieves

"well now what?"  
>"I think that for now we continue our jobs and schooling"<br>"good point"

and so they go back to doing what they were before. What no one knew was that Kindaichi was going back to his original school under a different name naturally

"class we have a new student today, please welcome Jin Asamara"

and so he was actually assigned his old seat and was also next to Miyuki who was very tired after a recent case had gone on longer than they thought and she had only just gotten back to town _early _that morning and it was showing

"Miyuki please pay attention"  
>(yawns) "sorry sensei but I just" (yawns) "got back from a case"<br>(sighs) "when?"  
>"six this morning"<br>"and you still came to school?"  
>"test, had to come"<p>

(sighs) "very well but next time you have that type of a case don't come even for a test"  
>"but sensei..."<br>"no buts you know the arrangement we have with the police department regarding you"

(sighs) "yes sensei"

well as it would turn out Miyuki would fall asleep in the final period, though none of her teachers got onto her seeing as how they had quickly found out about her coming to school with essentially no sleep and also having recently solved a major case fortunately her class that had a test was earlier in the day so she wasn't really missing much just a review for a history test but considering who she was and the fact that she now solved cases history was nothing compared to solving murders. At least that's the way the teacher saw it. After school ended "Jin" decided to walk with Miyuki to make sure she got home safely and also to learn more about the school

"...and finally the school has mostly gotten over the death of a student who loved mysteries, his name was Kindaichi" (sighs) "I guess you could say that I took his place after his death, though I never wanted too"  
>"I think I understand"<br>"hey Asamara-kun I heard you have a bullet scar where's that from?"  
>"you know I don't really know, I have no memories from before seven months ago, according to a friend I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and got shot by accident"<br>"and the amnesia?"  
>"apparently the bullet wound caused it and we have no idea when it will return or if it ever will"<br>"I see, well I think it's best I be going home now"

"well why do you think I walked with you? I believe we're at your house"  
>and so they were<p>

"how do you know where I live?"  
>"teachers overheard my plan of walking you home so they gave me your address"<p>

"makes sense I guess"

and so they go their separate ways and "Jin" does research on himself...just in case of trouble from Kindaichi

"where have you been Jin?"  
>"researching a former student of my school's called Kindaichi, apparently he was killed months ago but you never know. Now that I know everything I can about him if he shows up we can fight him properly"<p>

"excellent"  
>"though it also appears he mainly works on murders"<p>

well "Jin" was ordered to spend time with Miyuki sense she seemed to really know Kindaichi, so they were at the mall theater when suddenly there was a murder

"everyone calm down and don't move!"

once things were actually quiet Miyuki then asked someone to call the police and as expected Kenmochi showed up

"where's Akechi-san?"  
>"Akechi-sempai is working on another case"<p>

"well hopefully we'll be able to tell him who did it"

"agreed"

and again at the same time

"in the name of Kindaichi's grandfather we will solve this case"

that actually causes "Jin" to have a very brief flashback that makes him very confused. Well Miyuki and Kenmochi solve the case within two days mainly because another murder happened while everyone was forced to stay as an experiment


	3. Chapter 3

"can we _not_ have murder cases so often?"  
>"sorry Kenmochi-san but ever since we decided to make up for Kindaichi's loss we've been busy wherever we go"<p>

(sighs) "I know it's just that we seriously need a break"

it was Kenmochi's tone that alerted Miyuki to a potential problem

"Kenmochi-san where's Akechi-san?"  
>(sighs) "first I have a question for you have you been feeling more tired lately?"<br>(exasperated sigh) "yes and even though I've started to follow the agreement you guys have with the school I still find myself nodding off during class. The school is starting to wonder if they should talk with the police about me helping them so much why?"  
>"Akechi-sempai is in the hospital due to exhaustion"<p>

"he's that overworked?"  
>"yes, it's almost as bad as when Kindaichi-kun was wanted for murder"<p>

"but we found out the truth...though I was mad at Akechi-sempai for supposedly killing Kindaichi, even if it was briefly"  
>"who knew that Akechi-sempai found Kindaichi-kun's code and was waiting for a chance to fool the real killer to fall into a trap made by Kindaichi-kun"<p>

well that caused "Jin" to have another flashback, one of him on the phone talking to someone named Itsuki about a code and also him looking at Akechi-san as he was shooting him

"_this doesn't make any sense, what are these memories?_"

no one noticed this because "Jin" never acted like he was remembering something. Later that day the three of them visited Akechi in the hospital and he was doing much better than before but he also warned Kenmochi and Miyuki to be careful about working

"Miyuki, if need be pull yourself from the agreement temporarily I don't want you to end up like me exhausted and dehydrated"

"wait a minute you never mentioned dehydration"

"sorry Kenmochi but it was only just discovered just how dehydrated I was apparently when I wasn't sleeping I was also forgetting to eat and drink fluids"

"I see, well hope you get better soon"

and so they left the hospital wishing Akechi to get well soon. Once "Jin" got back to his place he told his boss about the weird flashbacks and was told it was nothing probably him imagining what Kindaichi would have done or felt when he was experiencing it by hearing the stories. Once the boss was in private though things changed

"how can he be regaining his memories?, we drugged him in the ambulance and made sure the doctor pronounced him dead. The doctor assured us that the drug would completely wipe out his memories from before he woke up and he would _never_ regain them. Kindaichi Hajime is dead and will remain dead if it's the last thing I do. Maybe if I know the triggers I can help him avoid them by saying that due to his research he might develop multiple personalities if he doesn't avoid them"

and so that's exactly what the boss does not knowing that committing criminal acts was also breaking down the barriers that had been put around Kindaichi's memories little by little. School

"hey Jin you don't look so good"  
>"lately I've been having dreams of being this Kindaichi person, ever since you told me about him until my friend out of concern told me to stop I've been doing research on him. There's also the fact that whenever you talk about him in my presence I imagine doing what he did in the stories you told me"<p>

"maybe it's because you don't have any memories of your past?"  
>"who knows"<p>

suddenly the two realized that they couldn't get into their class

"Kenmochi-san what's going on?"  
>"sorry Miyuki but there's been yet another murder at your school. Thing is there are no witnesses thus no leads"<br>"geez can't this school get a break" (under her breath) "and just when I was ready to get back into full routine too"  
>"I know that you haven't gone back into full routine but even Akechi-sempai said we could use your help"<br>"no who we could use is Kindaichi-kun"

"but you know as well as I that he's dead"

they all look at each other and before they could say anything three officers cover their mouths

"please don't say that phrase right now because I doubt even _you_ three can solve it no offense sirs"

"very well but please still let us look around and see if we can't find anything you missed"  
>"yes sir"<p>

well Miyuki was excused from classes that day but Jin wasn't so he went to classes while Miyuki, Akechi, and Kenmochi all went to work. Three hours later

"okay I say we take a break, we've been at this for three solid hours now"

"good idea, plus it might give us a fresh look on the scene once we haven't been in here for a bit"

"so cafeteria for lunch?"  
>"works for us"<br>"then let's go"

and so the three eat lunch and actually don't talk to each other at all not even about how they were doing in their every day lives. "Jin" noticed them and then also noticed their silence but stayed silent as well figuring that they needed to be in their own thoughts. After lunch the three went back to the crime scene and didn't leave until "Jin" mentioned everyone had pretty much left for the day

"I don't get it there's never such a thing as a perfect crime and clues are always out there"  
>"maybe we should start tomorrow by researching the victim and known associates"<p>

(sighs) "seems like that's the only option to me"

"come on Jin let's go home"  
>"yeah let's go home"<p>

the next day Miyuki wasn't in school but since she was working on the recent murder it was understandable but then they noticed "Jin" wasn't there either (no one was thinking about Jin being Kindaichi at this point)

"where's Jin?"  
>"who knows maybe he's out sick"<p>

meanwhile "Jin" was sick, he had been at a museum the night before casing it out for his boss but had gotten into a nasty little trap and was now in the hospital. When Akechi heard that "Jin" was in the hospital after trying to rob a museum he went there himself to find out why "Jin" had done so

"Jin, we've been with you for almost a month now, why are you doing criminal acts?"  
>"you know how I sometimes mention my friends?"<p>

"yes"  
>"well they're not exactly my friends, they're my boss and fellow criminals"<br>"how long have you been with them?"  
>"since my amnesia, according to them I was with them before but being in the wrong place at the wrong time caused me to forget them however..."<br>"you're starting to think otherwise aren't you?"  
>"yes, you see whenever you mention this Kindaichi person or say that phrase you guys are so fond of I imagine doing what he did in those cases. Miyuki says that maybe I'm impressionable due to the amnesia and she may be right, but at the same time those thoughts of being Kindaichi <em>feels<em> right somehow"

"has your boss said anything about it?"  
>"only once when I told him one time and only one time. He said to try and avoid triggers if I could but lately there have been more and more triggers the longer I hang out with you, Kenmochi-san and Miyuki"<p>

"would you mind being fingerprinted so that we can try and find out your true identity?"  
>"sure, I would love that, and if it turns out I'm not who I think I am could you protect me from my supposed friends"<br>"no problem"

and so he is fingerprinted and afterwords he and Akechi just plain talk about anything and everything they could think of. Several hours later a police officer returned with the results


	4. Chapter 4

"it is you, you are Kindaichi Hajime after all"

"but Akechi-san Kindaichi died in front of the theater didn't he?"

and just like that Kindaichi regains his memories

"no I didn't"

"Kindaichi?"  
>"I woke up in the ambulance and was given a drug that not only knocked me out but apparently caused my amnesia. Now then this is speculation on my part but the gang I've been a part of ever since probably bribed a doctor to tell you guys that I died on the table and have been taking care of me ever since"<br>"but what's the purpose of faking your death Kindaichi?"  
>"that's something I don't know, hey Akechi-san how much trouble am I in?"<br>(sighs) "I'm not entirely sure however since you were essentially coerced into a life of crime it probably won't be too severe"

"Miyuki is going to be so mad at me"  
>"you had amnesia Kindaichi"<br>"true, but sill..."

"I'll talk to my superiors about you, in the meantime I think I will place police guards in front of the room so that nothing else happens to you"

"good idea Akechi-san, Akechi-san?"  
>"yes Kindaichi?"<br>"can I help with the case at school?"  
>"of course I'll let the others know the truth about you, in fact they're at the station now researching the victim"<p>

"in the name of my grandfather I will solve this case"

"oh and Kindaichi, just remember that we've taken to your favorite saying as well"

"maybe a new phrase should be made once I join in again?"

"maybe, anyhow I need to go back to the station now and help out"

"of course sir, can't wait until I'm out of the hospital though"

"I'm sure but for now rest and heal, you were poisoned after all"  
>"yes sir"<p>

and with that Akechi left and Kindaichi actually did fall asleep once he was gone. Hours later the three friends were back at the hospital just talking about the case when Kindaichi woke up again

"hey Miyuki"  
>"Hajime-chan good to see you alive"<br>"glad to be alive, sorry I was gone for so long"  
>(shakes her head) "not your fault"<br>"agreed Kindaichi"

"thanks Kenmochi"

"it appears that the poison wasn't as severe as the doctors thought so you'll be able to go home soon"  
>"great, say what will our catch phrase be now that I'm back?"<br>"good question"

"maybe 'in the name of the Kindaichi legacy we will solve this case'?"

"makes since to me"  
>"same here"<p>

"but only when there's two or more of us"

"if not depending on who it is we go back to the original phrase"  
>"agreed"<p>

and so Kindaichi was released and they went back to the crime scene. While en route to school the three main investigators caught Kindaichi up on everything he had missed while known as "Jin" so that he wouldn't be confused when he got to the crime scene. Once there Kindaichi looked at the crime scene and found a clue that the other three had unintentionally missed

"I have all the clues now"  
>"really?"<br>"yes"  
>they all look at each other for confirmation of everything else and then<p>

"in the name of the Kindaichi legacy we will solve this case"

and so they bring in all the suspects and explain all the events to them in the order that happened

"of course we could be wrong in the fact that Marin was simply in here looking for books but it makes the most sense considering where her body was found"  
>"but you four have no evidence, besides when did Kindaichi return to life huh? Last I heard he was killed at a theater"<p>

"that is none of your business and we're going to arrest the ones responsible after this case is finished"

and so they finished the case and then went to the gang hideout that Kindaichi knew of

"remember I must go first so that they don't suspect anything"  
>"right"<p>

and so he goes in first and his boss welcomes him

"what took you so long Jin?"  
>"sorry boss, but I just got out of the hospital, the museum is booby trapped with poison it's not safe to steal from there"<p>

(sighs) "darn and it was such a good opportunity too"  
>"I know, hey boss there's something else you need to know"<br>"what?"  
>"you're under arrest for attempted murder, theft and who knows what else"<p>

"say what?"

and with that Akechi, Kenmochi, Miyuki and several other officers swarmed the place and arrested the entire gang

"you need to arrest Jin as well since he was part of the gang"  
>"hey Akechi-san you never said what the judge decided in my case"<p>

"due to the fact that we have undeniable evidence you were coerced into the gang all you're getting is three months probation and a hundred hours of community service in the hospital we found out your true identity"

"works for me"

"how did you regain your memories the doctor _assured_ me that you would never regain them"  
>"simple I was with my childhood friend and comrades of mine for long periods of time and they liked to talk about their adventures with me"<p>

"I payed for an assassin to kill Akechi-san because he was starting to figure out my gang's activities but you got in the way and the assassin fled to avoid getting caught when the other people in on the plan found that out we made sure to keep you out of the way because of the fact that we _knew_ we would be doing murders so we planned for that and you possibly getting in our way"

"good thing I wasn't actually killed then and also saved Akechi-san at the same time"

"but you still never should have remembered your true identity"

"maybe but I think it's a good thing I did"

and so the next day the school was informed that "Jin" never existed and that he was Kindaichi the whole time but with amnesia

"well I think he'll be caught up fairly quickly"

and he was. Three days later the entire group went for a cruise during winter break to celebrate Kindaichi's return plus they had to face the facts they were getting really stressed out even with mandated breaks from specific kinds of investigations

"well time to relax"  
>"let's hope so Miyuki"<br>"you don't think"  
>"don't know but everything seems to happen to me"<br>(sighs) "true enough Kindaichi-kun true enough"

well for the first three days everything was fine there were no mysteries, no mishaps that required the police and nobody turning up dead. At the start of the fourth day however everything changed everyone was awoken early on the fourth day to the sound of impact alarms and the chaos of an emergency evacuation. Kenmochi and Akechi were on one floor while Miyuki and Kindaichi were on another, fortunately though they already had an emergency plan set in place in case something were to suddenly go wrong. Thus when they impacted with something else they immediately set the plan into motion. Miyuki and Kindaichi started towards their designated evacuation area on one side of the boat while Kenmochi and Akechi started towards the other side and their evacuation area. What no one counted on was the fact that someone had known the four of them were going to be on board and specifically targeted the two police officers and Kindaichi. During the evacuation Kindaichi and Miyuki got separated near the end while Kenmochi and Akechi went into police mode and started directing traffic and all three of them were suddenly knocked out and taken to a secret area and were also put into a secret escape boat. After the mysterious person escaped he blew up the boat so that no evidence would be found at a later date, after all since he had the grandson of a famous detective and two officers with him that would be presumed dead he knew that if evidence was found he would eventually be caught and he couldn't allow that yet. Meanwhile Miyuki just presumed that Kindaichi was on another life raft like Kenmochi and Akechi so she didn't worry too much about seeing any of them, though every now and then she still scanned the crowed trying to find them


	5. Chapter 5

"are you trying to find anyone?"  
>"oh yes just some friends of mine, we made plans to meet up when possible during an emergency, and if we couldn't be on the same boat find one another and use any means necessary to communicate your condition"<p>

"well maybe you should wait until you're on shore to try and find them again with the way the life rafts are moving I wouldn't be surprised if your friends found each other first and are looking for you as well and just can't find you"  
>"very well"<p>

and so Miyuki doesn't do anymore obvious searching until after she's on the ground. An hour after she found out that everyone in the life rafts were on shore she was at a secondary meeting point that they had agreed upon when the vacation was first planned

_four days earlier_

"hey Akechi-san, uncle, Miyuki I just thought of something"  
>"what Hajime-chan?"<br>"what happens if we're separated during an emergency and are back on solid ground?"  
>"meet at the nearest coffee shop within two hours depending on how long the rescue takes and where we are. If we're back in Tokyo we will meet at the theater in front of the big bench that they have"<p>

"works for me"

"same here"  
>"I'm fine with it"<br>"than it's agreed that's what we'll do in an emergency"

_present_

well once the two hour mark passed Miyuki _knew_ something had gone wrong in the evacuation, and it wasn't just that the boat had mysteriously exploded either

"you know what the police will probably want my statement anyways so I might as well go to the station now to give it and find out anything else if I can"

and so that's what she does, and that's also how she found out that Akechi, Kenmochi, and Kindaichi were all missing and presumed dead in the boat explosion

"can I be kept informed of any changes?"  
>"sure Miyuki after all you've worked with Kenmochi-san and Akechi-san often enough that we know how you work"<p>

"thanks"

and so she goes home hoping beyond hope for the best and tries to relax for the rest of the day mainly by thinking that her three friends were simply still adrift at sea and would be found by evening and Kindaichi would be in school the next day after the aborted cruise trip that the school gave them permission for. The next day however Kindaichi was _not_ in class like she had hoped and the school staff were all giving her concerned looks knowing she had been involved in the boat disaster. It was in the second to last class that she found out just how devastating the explosion had been, the principle had come into her classroom and said that he needed to talk to her in private. Once out of the classroom he said that a police officer was requesting to speak with her so they went straight to his office

"officer what is it?"  
>(sighs) "it's not good news, we have just recently confirmed that Kenmochi-san, Akechi-san and Kindaichi-kun were on board the ship when it exploded...I'm sorry"<p>

"it can't be true, besides it's too early to conclude such things remember? I don't believe you"

"we just completed a check of the crew and passenger list that the captain provided us with. He also mentioned the fact that while the ship still would have sank there was no damage that justified an explosion, mainly because the area hit did no damage to fuel lines, so no one knows why there was an explosion unless there was a sudden gas leak no one knew of. As I understand it this ship was designed to be very hard to sink or blow up thus the reason why fuel lines are placed where they are. Miyuki-san there's something else you should know, two crew members on different sides of the ship made sure to do a head count as people were getting on the life rafts. They never counted those three and they even did a double check once on the life rafts themselves"

"how many people died overall?"  
>"out of 2,000 passengers and crew five passengers including the two officers and Kindaichi and one crew member are dead. Apparently the captain is amazed more people didn't die considering when the crash happened"<p>

"I see, so they have proof already"

she wasn't hearing the fact that it was still technically an ongoing investigation but that they essentially had found out what had caused both the crash and the explosion already. The officer didn't get long winded especially as he realized she was in her own world, catatonic really

"if you think she needs help we have people at the station trained in this kind of reaction"

"comes with the job sometimes?"  
>"yeah, it does helps to have someone to talk to sometimes"<p>

"I don't doubt it"

the ringing of the bell actually snaps Miyuki out of her state and then she says something that many police officers have learned to fear and which confused the principle

"in the name of Kindaichi's grandfather I will solve this case"

and with that she heads to class. After school she decides to stay longer than normal to do research on both the case and some homework that she had. Meanwhile the three people knocked out had finally come too only to find out that they had no means of communication on them

"okay now what?"  
>"don't know Akechi-san"<p>

"well one thing is certain we have no means of communication which means we're probably dead to the outside world right now"

(sarcastically) "great and we just recently reestablished the fact that I am actually alive"  
>"well one thing is for certain"<br>"what?"  
>"the police won't be backing down so swiftly this time"<br>"oh yeah thanks to the fact that two of the passengers supposedly killed are police officers and as far as I know in any country you don't go after police officers"  
>"no you don't, the guy that abducted us just made his first major and last mistake"<p>

"but for now we're still considered dead to the public"  
>"true enough"<p>

"so think Miyuki will make sure she's involved?"  
>"no doubt about it after all she's our friend"<p>

"you know I don't think I pity the criminal that planned all of this"  
>"agreed"<p>

"Akechi-san?"

Akechi didn't answer and that caused concern two the other two but with good reason seeing as how he was very determinedly trying to break the bars on some nearby windows and thus not really paying attention to the flow of the conversation. Once he was exhausted he got back into the conversation and added his own thoughts on what was happening

"in any case for now we simply have to stay put"  
>"what about an escape attempt when given an opportunity?"<p>

"bad idea Kindaichi they might do something to those that don't escape and if they re-capture the one that does escape who knows what could happen to them"

"che, fine I'll stay put for now but if there's police presence I'm making an attempt"

"works for us"

meanwhile Miyuki was continuing her investigation and not finding anything. Three days later it was time for the funerals of Kenmochi and Akechi, Kindaichi would be the next day. She put flowers on the two caskets once she could

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you guys, but I promise you I _will_ find your killers. In the name of Kindaichi's grandfather I will solve this case"

she goes back to her spot however people whisper mean things about her, including the police who also are doing the same thing as Miyuki but was expected of them. Miyuki was suddenly considered cold hearted because she wasn't showing any emotion at the funeral, even the principle was confused due to how shocked she had acted when she had found out about the deaths. No one knew that after Kindaichi's first supposed death saving Akechi they had talked about what they should do and how they should react at funerals should anything happen to the group

_seven to eight months earlier_

"hey Akechi-san, Kenmochi-san how should I react if I lose you like I lost Hajime-chan?"  
>"if possible it would be best not to show any emotions as if you are investigating our deaths it would only hinder you. If you must mourn after the funeral do it in private and make sure you are back to your normal self the next day"<br>"Akechi-sempai is correct Miyuki, even if people think you strange because of it we have seen many an investigation botched due to emotions"  
>"okay then I will do my best not to break down until after the investigation if I can help it"<br>"good Miyuki, if it helps you I find that thinking about the case allows me to not break down until I absolutely can't hold my emotions back anymore or have a proper opportunity to mourn"  
>"actually Akechi-san it does help because I might use that method to make sure my emotions don't run any investigations"<p>

"then if you do lose us you know what to do at our funerals"

_present_

"well tomorrow is Kindaichi-kun's funeral and then I can fully focus on the case due to the fact that break starts day after tomorrow"

the next day was Kindaichi's funeral and she acted the same as yesterday cold and calculated, no one knowing the truth for their own safety

"goodbye Hajime-chan I will see you when my time is up, but for now I have your death to focus on. In the name of your grandfather I will solve this case"

and so she goes home to rest and start preparing for a long investigation into the accident knowing that she might have other cases suddenly pop up while doing this one. The next day she truly started her investigation into the boating accident mainly by looking at pictures and discovered something major that no one else had seen when looking at evidence


	6. Chapter 6

"inspector I found something that you guys missed"  
>"what is it?"<br>"this, see there's evidence of explosives on board the ship"  
>"but how did they get there all passengers are screened for dangerous items when they get on board so that there are no terroristic activities during a cruise"<br>"I have no idea but someone managed to do so and in doing so they killed my friends, your comrades"

"looks like this is turning into more then just a simple accident"  
>"agreed, but who did this and why is still something we don't know"<br>"there's also the fact that we still haven't found the bodies of those three, the other passengers and one crew member have been found but Akechi-sempai, Kenmochi-sempai and Kindaichi-san have all had funerals with no bodies"

"that's strange one would think that we would have found a body by now"  
>"one would wouldn't they and yet we haven't"<br>Miyuki thinks about this for a few minutes and comes to a very interesting and ultimately true conclusion

"if that's the case then maybe they aren't dead like we thought"  
>"but if they're alive where are they?"<br>"I don't know maybe they were abducted during the evacuation for some reason. All I know is that my friends are gone and probably dead and there's nothing I can do about it right now"

the officers leave Miyuki alone so that if she does finally break down like he saw her almost do she could do it in privacy so that no one could judge her about her emotions. Meanwhile Akechi, Kenmochi, and Kindaichi were all still prisoners and had finally found out why they were abducted in the first place. In finding out the truth they actually started trying to annoy their capture enough that they would do something rash and cause them to make a mistake that the three prisoners could capitalize on for escape

"you know by now Miyuki has to have noticed that we probably aren't dead like the explosion made us to be"

"true Kindaichi-kun but you could also be wrong"  
>"I know that but still, it's better than simply being given up for dead permanently and never being found"<br>"true enough but still don't you think you went a bit too far today after all he knocked you out for several hours due to your comments Kindaichi"

"well it worked didn't it?"  
>(sighs) "all right you have me there we can finally plan a true escape due to the keys but you're still forgetting an important factor in our escape"<br>"and what would that be Akechi-san?"  
>"simple we still have no idea where we are"<br>(sighs) "man I thought we were escaping too"  
>"I know, Kenmochi-san what do you think?"<br>"Akechi-sempai I think it's time to leave we can find out where we are later"  
>"maybe but for now it might be best to stay put after all who knows if he's going to bring in anymore prisoners"<p>

"maybe, but hey at least now we know why we were the ones abducted"  
>"true enough Kindaichi-kun"<p>

and so they decided ultimately to stay put. Three months later they were still prisoners and Miyuki had finally been given no choice but to close the case and they heard about it from their captive

"and now that you guys aren't being looked for I can finally finish the job I started all these months ago"

"hey what is your job now anyways? I know for a fact that you already accomplished your first task of bombing a train station"  
>"simple I am going to test the biggest bank in Tokyo for their security and see if without you three they and the police can handle mass devastation"<br>"you creep"

"oh before I forget there's something you need to know"  
>"and that is?"<br>"I'm an FBI agent working on a major case, your government gave me permission to operate and do whatever was necessary to capture a fugitive of my country in Japan"

"wait if you're one of the good guys then why...?"  
>"simple you three were targeted by our fugitive shortly before you went on the boat trip, how he found out about Kindaichi being alive I'm not sure except for the newspaper but he had been following you during your amnesia so I highly doubt that. Anyways when I realized you three were being targeted to protect you I knocked you guys out with chloroform and then blew up the ship with plastic explosives given to me by your government so that my fugitive believed you guys dead. The reason why I have kept you guys here for so long is so that my fugitive doesn't find out where you guys are"<p>

"okay, say I believe you how is it that you have perfect Japanese if you live in America?"  
>"simple, my grandparents are Japanese citizens my parents immigrated to America in their twenties for work. When I was younger I would always visit my grandparents in the summer, where depended on the year because I switched back and forth due to how far each of them were from the other. My grandparents made sure I knew my heritage and that included teaching me Japanese. Thanks to that I was the perfect agent to chase this guy here"<p>

"where are we anyways?"  
>"you're in Hokuto, it was the safest place I could think of on pretty much two day's notice"<p>

"very well agent-san I will trust you for now, so if you come back within a certain period of time can we leave?"  
>"yes, oh and once I finish with the bank, your government knows about this by the way, the fugitive should be caught because thanks to the bombing I now work with him but he doesn't know my true identity"<p>

"which means we'll be safe, I think once you let us free we're going to the nearest police station to let them know we're actually alive"

"good luck with that then because while your government may know you're still alive they've been keeping up the pretense that you're dead"  
>"understood, hey do you know if a girl my age named Miyuki has been involved in the investigation regarding our 'death'?"<p>

"yes she finally had to give up and close the case due to no more leads, but man was she ever tenacious regarding your case, but there's something I didn't get at first because I _have_ been working with the police while chasing my fugitive"  
>"what?"<br>"well until I got a very vague explanation I never understood why she said 'in the name of Kindaichi's grandfather I will solve this case' but I was told that essentially Kindaichi Hajime's grandfather was a famous detective and he had a favorite saying when solving cases. And how after he had supposedly died saving Akechi-san she and the two police detectives had picked up Kindaichi's phrase just rewording it a bit to match the situation"

"well that's actually the truth Kindaichi hear would always say 'in the name of my grandfather I will solve this case' whenever he realized that he had all the clues to find the culprit though occasionally at the beginning of a case he would also say that phrase. After he returned to us alive we changed it to 'in the name of the Kindaichi legacy we will solve this case' but before that we said 'in the name of Kindaichi's grandfather we will solve this case' as it made us feel closer to Kindaichi-kun when we thought he was dead"

"I think I understand, well for now I have to prepare to be a criminal again, once I can I will either release you guys or have a representative release you"  
>"thanks, for keeping us alive"<p>

"no problem, oh by the way I am leaving weapons with you guys in case anyone comes here and tries to kill you, however the teenager is _not_ allowed to touch the weapons"  
>"of course"<p>

and so the waiting began in ernest, while they were waiting they found out that the agent knew that they had taken the key and had immediately changed locks without them knowing so that the key wouldn't have worked anyways

"well it was worth the effort"  
>"true enough"<p>

finally after several hours they heard the door beginning to be broken down thanks to the locks the agent had activated prior to him leaving. Eventually the intruders managed to break down the door but by then Akechi and Kenmochi were armed and Kindaichi had taken a cover position out of the potential fire zone and the two hidden officers were just waiting for something to happen and something did


	7. Chapter 7

"man couldn't the agent have told us that he had five different locks and that two of them were voice and fingerprint activated?"  
>"well how could he when he's <em>unconscious<em>?"  
>"true enough, at least he told us that he had something needed still here"<br>"no he told the Tokyo police and they got us to come and collect whatever it is that FBI agent left"

"um sempai? What are we looking for?"  
>"not sure"<p>

well at hearing that conversation the three hidden people stand up and reveal themselves

"I presume that you three were sent by the FBI agent that captured a fugitive and robbed a bank in Tokyo?"  
>"yes, he told the Tokyo police before he blacked out that he had a safe house here that had something important to his investigation and they sent us since we're more familiar with the area"<br>"um, who are you people exactly? I mean you three _look_ like two dead officers and a teenage detective but I could be wrong"  
>(chuckles) "you're not wrong, to my right is Kindaichi Hajime, to my left is Kenmochi-san and I am Akechi-san Kenmochi and I are both police officers"<p>

well that gets guns aimed at them

"like I said two dead officers and a dead teenage detective"

(sighs) "the one downside to the agents plan that I don't think he thought of, um how did the agent become unconscious anyways?"  
>"an American fugitive being arrested managed to set off a surprise bomb and he took almost the full blast protecting some kids. I guess for now we handcuff you and bring you back to the station, we'll deal with the aftermath of fingerprints then"<p>

"agreed"

and so the three were handcuffed and taken to the Hokuto station where they got some interesting looks. They were fingerprinted and then put into cells to await the results of the fingerprints and also to see if the FBI agent would wake up to tell his side of the story regarding three supposed dead people. Well the results finally came in and well no one believed them due to circumstances

"unless the FBI agent confirms it I refuse to believe these results. They _died_ in that explosion months ago even if we never found bodies they're dead"

the three new prisoners overheard and had actually expected such a reaction all things considered

"so since we're stuck here for who knows how long anybody have cards?"  
>"sorry but that's one of the things they took away from me"<p>

"bummer, well I really don't want to play I spy so how about chess or checkers?"  
>"chess"<br>"okay then I'll be white you be black"  
>"works for me"<p>

three days later Akechi, Kenmochi and Kindaichi were thoroughly bored with the prison cell but could do nothing about it seeing as how the FBI agent was still unconscious, the doctors suspected a coma but had yet to confirm it

"wait the FBI agent is possibly in a coma?"  
>"yes no thanks to the criminal which has since been extradited to America"<p>

(sighs) "so essentially we could be stuck here indefinately"  
>"exactly"<p>

what no one knew was that as soon as the Japanese government realized that the agent was essentially in a coma they gathered all the evidence they needed and headed to Hokuto to free Akechi, Kenmochi and Kindaichi from prison. And so the next day they descended on the station and also the prison cells

"well you three have certainly looked better"  
>"and you two are?"<br>"we're the official liasons between the FBI and Japan at least for this most recent case that you three were dragged into"

"so the agent send proof to you guys?"  
>"yes and we kept it just in case something like this should happen"<p>

"can we see it because we have yet to see anything the agent made regarding us being alive"

"sure, we need a tv though he made a tape for the most part"

and so they get everything set up the the officials start the tape where it was needed

"so these three are still unconscious thanks to the chloroform I used to knock them out on the boat which by now I'm sure you've heard has been blown up. I will admit to doing so but it was the only way to get my fugitive to believe them dead. On the left is Kindaichi Hajime, in the middle is Kenmochi-san and on the rest is Akechi-san, the two police officers were naturally harder then the teen but still...that kid can _fight_ and just for confirmation this is all being done with your permission because of the mission paramaters we were forced to give you guys"

they get to the next scene which actually proves just how dangerous they truly are

"you know by now Miyuki has to have noticed that we probably aren't dead like the explosion made us to be"

"true Kindaichi-kun but you could also be wrong"  
>"I know that but still, it's better than simply being given up for dead permanently and never being found"<br>"true enough but still don't you think you went a bit too far today after all he knocked you out for several hours due to your comments Kindaichi"

"well it worked didn't it?"  
>(sighs) "all right you have me there we can finally plan a true escape due to the keys but you're still forgetting an important factor in our escape"<br>"and what would that be Akechi-san?"  
>"simple we still have no idea where we are"<br>(sighs) "man I thought we were escaping too"  
>"I know, Kenmochi-san what do you think?"<br>"Akechi-sempai I think it's time to leave we can find out where we are later"  
>"maybe but for now it might be best to stay put after all who knows if he's going to bring in anymore prisoners"<p>

"maybe, but hey at least now we know why we were the ones abducted"  
>"true enough Kindaichi-kun"<p>

they see clips of other events but to everyone there those were the two main events

"and so they actually succeeded in figuring out what to do for escape, I had told them part truths regarding my mission but not enough to compromise it. Once I knew it was time to catch my fugitive once and for all I told them the full story. I leave this tape in the hands of the Japanese government in case I don't get out of this alive"

and so the tape ended and the two liason's also bring out other evidence to prove that the three people in jail for being imposters were the real deal

"man I had no idea we were being taped the entire time"  
>"same here"<br>"the agent did that as a safety feature but still when we questioned him regarding the explosion he said that he may or may not have been involved, but if he was he couldn't tell us for the moment"

"well with this evidence you three are free to go home"  
>"great...oh man Miyuki is going to be <em>so<em> mad all three of us are probably going to get slapped, either that or only me three times"

well they finally manage to return to Tokyo and Kindaichi was in school within a week. During that time the team was reunited and Miyuki did indeed hit Kindaichi three times for the fact that the three of them were actually alive the whole time and no one told her. Even though they explained that the FBI agent had hid the fact from basically everyone and that they had had no communication with the outside world thanks to him

"hey want to go to the hospital today and see how the agent is?"  
>"sure I guess I do owe him thanks for saving you three even if at the time we didn't know it"<p>

and so they go to the hospital to find that the agent was still in a coma but at least he was finally allowed visitors

"hey agent it's Kindaichi I have a friend who wants to talk to you, I was hoping you were up by now so that I could thank you properly but I guess that will have to wait a bit"  
>"hi my name is Miyuki, I met you during some of the cases you got involved with but we were never properly introduced. I wanted to thank you for saving my friends and essentially co-workers, without you they probably would be dead for real by now so thanks"<p>

well they stayed for a bit longer talking about random things when suddenly the agent woke up for the first time in a little over a week

"hey, you got back safely"  
>"I'll get the nurse"<br>"okay Miyuki I'll stay with the agent until then"

and so once the nurse found out that the agent was awake she got the doctor and the two teenagers were kicked out

"it's great that he's up but now he'll have to leave once he's been medically cleared"  
>"true enough but still, he's good, he's very good at what he does"<br>"I just wish I had known you three were alive"  
>"good thing you didn't otherwise you would have been at risk as well, it's why he hid us at Hokuto"<p>

"yeah, hey remember when we were reunited at the airport that day?"  
>"yeah"<br>_just over a week earlier_

"hello miss are you waiting for someone?"  
>"yes, some friends of mine are due to arrive in a few minutes"<p>

and so she finally sees the three of them and literally _runs_ to the group. Once there her mind decided that she officially couldn't take anymore of what had been going on over the past several months and she just broke down and cried. The other three knew what was going on so they got her to her house and stayed with her while she was calming down. The next day they met up to discuss things

"sorry about yesterday, my emotions officially decided I couldn't handle anything else after the long investigation and thinking you dead all these months"

"it's okay Miyuki the FBI agent made sure we were considered dead for our safety"  
>"you mean the FBI agent currently in a coma?"<br>"yes that agent, apparently he had permission to do whatever it took to catch his fugitive"

"so where have you guys been for the past three months?"  
>"in a safe house I Hokuto"<br>"you were in Hokuto the entire time?"  
>"yeah, not that we knew until right before the agent left for his final mission here"<br>"I see"

and so the rest of the time they spent simply catching up


	8. Chapter 8

_short but only thirty pages and all updates were pretty long_

_present_

"I never fully realized just how well I internalized Akechi-san's words regarding not showing emotion when it's a bad time"

"hey it helped you through the hard times and you know even if our bodies had been found you would have had to finally mourn us at some point"  
>"true I guess but still, I never should have broken down like that in public"<p>

Kenmochi and Akechi were both there as well

"Miyuki you were taking on the responsibility we shared when it came to investigations it's not surprising that you needed to release your pent up emotions. In fact I am actually regretting what I told you all those months ago because I don't think that will work for you like it does me"

"maybe but it kept my head clear enough for me to do my job"  
>"fine, but for now I think it's best we figure out your coping method"<br>"fine"

well they soon got the chance because of the fact that the police lost an officer in the line of duty. It would turn out that Miyuki's best way of coping was to cry at the funeral, remember what she could of the officer, maybe cry more that night and then get back to work the next day

"so what's after high school Kindaichi?"  
>"not quite sure maybe college, or I might go after an official private investigator license"<p>

"you're a detective through and through Hajime-chan"

"I know but still you have to admit that for now it seems to be the best option"

well they really wouldn't get a chance to see Kindaichi as a private investigator because all four of them would be on a final high school case for Kindaichi and there would be an explosion that would apparently kill all four of them police and high schoolers alike. At the funeral three days later

"all four of them loved cases especially murder cases, the two police officers of the group would occasionally help them out with the logistics. Well I guess I will say their favorite phrase for them in regards to the police. In the name of the Kindaichi legacy we will solve this case"

meanwhile the four supposed dead people were all at a hidden location looking much different from before. Akechi had black hair instead of gray, Miyuki now had red hair, Kindaichi had brown hair and Kenmochi had brown hair as well

"thank goodness for that tip that we got in the nick of time"  
>"agreed but now we're considered dead"<br>"can't help it though"  
>"true enough"<p>

they get ready for the day and then Miyuki asks a very valid question

"so what do we do now that we're considered dead?"  
>"for now we blend in with society, we have these fake ID's that are also authentic in a way in that the government gave them to us when they gave us their survival plan"<p>

"guess that will have to do for now, but I want to investigate the group that's after us further when we have the chance"  
>"agreed, but remember we're going to have to re-dye everything in regards to our looks every few weeks"<br>"that's going to be a hassle but we'll manage it"

"for now though we all have jobs we have to attend, well you three have jobs I have another interview to hopefully become a reporter"

"good thing you liked taking pictures on the side Miyuki"

"agreed"

and so they start their new lives together. The back story that was given so that they could all live together was that Kenmochi and Akechi were brothers while Miyuki and Kindaichi were brother and sister, they were Akechi's children living with their father and uncle because they recently lost the house after their mother died. Kenmochi as their uncle offered to take them in until they could get on their feet again and as Akechi no longer had the money to send his kids to school the kids were working to hopefully finish education someday and get college degrees. Three months later the back story was so established that even the four of them started to believe in the story, that is until a government agent did a check in to see how far they had gotten on their investigation, when that happened they all looked ashamed at slightly forgetting why they were doing this in the first place

"sorry we sort of forgot that this isn't our real life"  
>"the story is becoming a bit too real to you guys?"<br>"unfortunately, it's such a solid back story that we don't really get reminders of the truth, that and while we have been investigating into the group that wanted to kill us there haven't been any leads as far as we know"  
>(sighs) "we know we've been trying to do the same and have failed. I think I need to talk to my superiors about how close you guys are to believing the back story though"<br>"agreed, if you don't remind us more often of our true identities we might forget all together"

Kindaichi then actually thinks up a good solution

"I think I have an idea, we stage a huge fight between the four of us and find seperate living quarters for each of us"  
>"get you guys seperated and thinking about your true selves?"<p>

"yeah that might be the best thing for us"  
>"ok but we still have to find a good time to do so and also find you guys housing soon after"<p>

"agreed"

and so two weeks later everything was set and the four of them argued about multiple things that were big enough to cause them all to just split up into different houses. Once that was done they still went to their new jobs but refocused on their true mission, catching the people who wanted to kill them in the first place. One day Miyuki was on lunch break when she overheard the exact thing she had needed to hear from one of her sources

"hey Megumi I have a huge tip you might not even be aware of. I can't tell the police this tip because I don't know who in the police can be trusted anymore especially in regards to this situation"  
>"what is it?"<br>"well I'm sure you've heard of the ongoing investigation into Kenmochi, Akechi, Kindaichi and Miyuki's death right?"  
>"yeah, two of them were police officers one was a teenage detective and the other was a good friend who was also pretty much becoming a detective"<p>

"well the group behind the explosion that killed them came up to me one day and offered me a highly illegal job. I ultimately didn't accept but they mentioned they have friends in the police force that would stop me if I ever leaked that sort of information to the wrong people"

"why are you telling me?"  
>"because I can't hold this in any longer so I was thinking that maybe you could <em>carefully<em> do some investigating on your own and get that information to the right people"  
>(sighs) "well I'm not making any promises but I will do my best"<p>

"that's all I'm asking"

and with that the two go their seperat ways. Three hours later Miyuki called an emergency meeting of the group and told them what her informant had told her earlier that day

"well we need to tell the Japanese government so that they can help take care of these guys and we can finally get back to a form of normal life"

"agreed I hate being dead"  
>"don't we all"<p>

as it turned out it would take another five years for the Japanese government to get everyone invovled enough to finally get the true perpatrators, once that was done it was revealed that Kenmochi, Akechi, Miyuki and Kindaichi had been alive the entire time working with the Japanese government to bring the criminal organization down. After the case was completed Kenmochi and Akechi returned to being police officers for another five years after which they retired. The reason why they felt comfortable was because Miyuki and Kindaichi had decided on becoming police officers like they were and both had recently been promoted to inspector some of the youngest and quickest promotions on the force. No one had known that both Kenmochi and Akechi had also acquired cancer during the past few months but they were hanging on and avoiding treatment hoping the two kids would get good enough to pass the reigns to before death. Seven months after Miyuki and Kindaichi had been promoted Kenmochi and Akechi had died in the hospital due to the cancer, it was later discovered that the two had developed cancer because of a case right as Miyuki and Kindaichi had entered the police academy, but the cancer would hide until now. Miyuki and Kindaichi married and had two kids, they also became a famous tag team due to how good they were at solving homicide, murder and many other cases but the homicide and murder cases seemed to be their specialty. The two of them would eventually retire and spend the rest of their lives being consultants with the FBI and Japanese government and at the age of 82 they simply died in their sleep after many falsified deaths and adventures


End file.
